This invention relates to a windproof lighter for preventing the flame from being blown out in use.
The design of a lighter should provide a device to prevent the flame from being extinguished by the wind, provide a safe operation, and simplify the construction for practical application. An example of a known windproof lighter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,906 having a structure illustrated in FIG. 1, which mainly consists of a case member 1, a windshield member 2, and a regular disposable lighter 3 associated together. The case member 1 is suitably installed with the windshield 2 and the lighter member 3 in it. One side of the exterior of the case member 1 is equipped with an opening 13 so that the user can push up the windshield 2 to a suitable position in order to prevent the flames of the lighter 3 from blowing out.
The above U.S. Patent provides a case member 1 which has a larger volume than the regular disposable lighter and a slidable windshield 2, where the design of the windshield 2 is such that it can be pushed up and down easily between the inner wall of the case member 1 and the outer wall of the lighter 3, and can be manufactured easily. It is constructed as a flat panel on two side portions so that the edge usually is rather sharp. Some of these products can injure a user's skin because of their sharp and rough edges. The two side portions of the windshield 2 is that type of panel. When the wind is blowing toward the opening 13 of the case member 1 on the front side of the windshield 2 which is installed within the case member 1, the flames burning on the nozzle port 311 in the opening of the windshield 2 frequently are blown out because the air at the two side portions of the windshield 2 quickly flows into the opening of the windshield 2 due to the lower pressure air formed around the flames and the high pressure air generated by the wind flowing over the edges of the two side portions of the windshield 2. Therefore, although the regular disposable lighter is adapted for use with the case member 1 of the prior art lighter for windproof service, yet the windproof effect of the slidable windshield 2 is poor and it is easy to get injured by the sharp edges of the two side portions of the windshield or the rough surface, in addition to the disadvantage of the inconvenience due to the size being too big.